


Slow Hands

by mediwitch3



Series: Small Dick Buck [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Episode: s3e18 Coda, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: He’s covered in soot and grime from his head to his toes, feels it in the crevices and cracks that formed around his aching heart when he saw Abby again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Small Dick Buck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830223
Comments: 45
Kudos: 233





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to noah (@jewishbucke) for reading this and telling me it didn’t need anything else even though that was a lie
> 
> Find me on tumblr @michaelgrantnash

It’s been a long night, and Buck feels strung out and exhausted. They spent hours pulling people from the wreckage of the train car, and not all of them made it.

He’s covered in soot and grime from his head to his toes, feels it in the crevices and cracks that formed around his aching heart when he saw Abby again.

She looked the same, with her red hair and soft eyes, holding the same solemn expression they’d last seen him with, standing under the fluorescent lights of the airport.

He can see, with picture perfect clarity, the cut over her brow, the curve of her lips as she screamed, as she begged him to get her fiancé back to her, as she thanked him for keeping a promise he shouldn’t have made in the first place.

Seeing her again—something instinctual took over, something primal, the need to protect that stole the words from his mouth and gave them to her instead.

He thinks about the panic that seized his chest on the train, when Bobby said they’d have to choose, knowing he was about to let her down _again_.

And Eddie’s angry face, illuminated by the spotlight glaring in the window, desperate and furious at once, begging Buck for something _else_ , pulling him in the opposite direction, dragging him from Abby and her fiancé and back toward someone who loved him—whatever way that was.

But it wasn’t enough—Abby was too in his head, and he knows he has a hero complex and a streak of pride a mile wide that won’t be appeased without bodies, and it opened its maw and swallowed him whole, spat back out a reckless man who chose the woman who left him over the man who’s stayed.

He inhales slowly, lets it out in a heavy gust as he stares into his locker. Knows he should undress, shower, go home and sleep so he can let his muscles rest, but he feels frozen. Doesn’t know how to make his hands move.

“Hey.”

He jerks, turns his head to see Eddie standing behind him, looking just as dirty as Buck. He looks good, still, though there’s dark circles forming under his eyes. He can’t decide if the shadow on Eddie’s jaw is dirt or stubble.

He swallows. Croaks out, “hey.”

“Are you okay?” Eddie takes a step forward, hands pulling at his gloves, “you’ve been standing there a while.”

“Oh,” Buck says, “no, I don’t think I am.”

Eddie sighs, steps forward again and again until he’s looking up at Buck through his lashes, a hairsbreadth away. “Can I help?”

Buck’s breath catches. He nods.

Eddie reaches out to undo the fastenings on Buck’s uniform, pulling them all apart so they hang open on Buck’s tall frame. He undoes his own, too, pushes Buck towards the showers with steady hands.

Once they’re behind the partition, he drags the clothing from Buck’s body, leaves him bare as he strips himself, leaves their clothes a pile on the floor and shoves Buck until he’s inside the shower stall.

Eddie turns the water on, tests the temperature before he pulls Buck under with him.

The water soothes his aching muscles, heart beating slowly as the thick layer of grunge slicks off and gets carried down the drain.

Buck watches Eddie, who watches him, both of them soaked through now, and Buck realises this is the first time he’s seen Eddie naked. He can’t help the way his eyes flick down, catalogue his barrel chest and flat tummy, the trail of dark hair that starts at his navel and collects around his soft cock.

Eddie’s not _huge_ , is probably about average, but compared to Buck he looks massive, hangs heavy between Eddie’s impressive thighs.

Buck feels himself twitch, glances up to see Eddie watching him with an unreadable expression. Eddie doesn’t say anything, though Buck can feel himself blushing, just reaches for the soap.

Buck swallows as Eddie reaches for him, lets him run gentle hands over Buck’s chest as the soap lathers between his fingers. He takes his time, carefully cleaning over Buck’s chest and shoulders, up his neck and over the bolt of his jaw.

He drags his hands over Buck’s biceps, pulls each of Buck’s fingers out of his hand in a way that makes Buck’s cock twitch again. He can’t help watching Eddie move, water sluicing over his tan skin in patterns that draw Buck’s eye.

Eddie touches his shoulders again, and Buck turns so Eddie can do his back. His hands creep around Buck’s chest, catch on his nipple, and Buck jerks, a gasp escaping as his cock fills more.

“Hm,” Eddie murmurs, a quiet rumble through the splatter of the shower off the tiles, “would this help?”

“What do you mean?” Buck asks, though he knows where this is going.

Eddie steps back around, brown eyes bright and a little mischievous despite the somber air that’s been heavy between them. He reaches out a hand to cup Buck’s cock, now fully hard, and Buck hisses, can’t decide if he should twitch towards Eddie or away.

“You’re hard,” Eddie says, “can I?”

Buck swallows, Eddie’s hand clenching gently around both his cock and balls as he waits for an answer. “Yeah.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything else, drops to his knees in front of Buck and presses his face to Buck’s groin. Buck bites his lip around the groan filling his lungs, doesn’t know what to do with his hands, settles them on Eddie’s shoulders and hopes that’s okay.

Eddie’s mouth opens, hot and wet, thick tongue darting out to lap at Buck’s balls. Buck’s hands slide up of their own accord, caressing Eddie’s neck as he takes one of Buck’s balls into his mouth and sucks. Buck’s chest is hot, his feet scooching apart subconsciously to give Eddie more room to work.

He doesn’t realise his eyes have slipped closed until Eddie takes him in his mouth and they snap back open, boring into the top of Eddie’s head where his hair is plastered down by the water. He whines a little, tries to stay quiet cause they’re still in the locker room, lets his hand smooth up the back of Eddie’s neck to cradle the back of his head.

Eddie’s tongue is flexing under Buck’s cock, creating a suction so strong Buck thinks Eddie’s actually trying to swallow Buck’s dick.

His legs are shaking trying to keep himself up, arousal spiking through his belly again and again as Eddie tongues the head of Buck’s cock, tongue pointing to dig in the slit and then flattening along the underside to suck hard. His knees are getting close to buckling, and he doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

One of Eddie’s hands leaves Buck’s thigh, and when the tip of his fingers start pressing Buck’s balls up, Buck can’t hold back the groan he’s been swallowing, thrusts a little against Eddie’s mouth as his jaw opens even wider and he takes Buck’s balls into his mouth too.

“Eddie, I—,” Buck can’t breathe, feels too much, chest tight and balls tight and ass tight as every part of him clenches around the building orgasm, “I’m—”

He can’t get anything else out before it overtakes him, the hand in Eddie’s hair gripping tight, the one still on his shoulder digging into Eddie’s flesh in a way Buck knows will leave marks tomorrow. His cock jerks on Eddie’s tongue, and Eddie just swallows, lets Buck rolls his hips against his mouth, eyes squeezed shut, until his orgasm recedes.

Buck’s panting by the time Eddie pulls off, cock and balls slipping from his mouth with a wet pop. Buck opens his eyes, staring down at Eddie, whose hand is working furiously over his own cock. He watches as Eddie groans and spills all over his fist, cock red and swollen, milky fluid staining his hand. His head falls forward to rest against Buck’s hip as he catches his breath, and if Buck hadn’t just come, he’d be blindingly hard again watching Eddie get himself off.

Eddie tilts his face up, one eye closed as he looks at Buck. “Feel better?”

Buck can’t help the laugh that’s startled out of him. “Actually, yeah.”

“We should do this again sometime,” Eddie says, other eye closing. He smirks. “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to see next?


End file.
